marble_hornetsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Attention
Vídeo de totheark en respuesta a la Entry #22. Resumen Imágenes de gente yendo en bici en masa y una imagen de un marinero tirando algo acompañadas de un mensaje diciendo a Jay "return to us" (vuelve con nosotros), "wake up"(despierta), y que totheark está "awaiting your arrival" (esperando a tu llegada), y un audio ambiguo. Teorías y Observaciones *"aiatiwnguoryrarialv" es un anagrama para "awaiting your arrival" (esperando a tu llegada). *Es raro que diga "return to us" (vuelve con nosotros), significando que totheark está trabajando con otra persona o entidad. **Podría ser totheark y Tim, si fueran dos personas diferentes; podría ser totheark y Operator, si están en liga; o podría ser totheark y la audiencia. **Hay una teoría que "us" (nosotros) es un grupo de personas que constituyen totheark todos juntos, quizás los miembros del reparto de Marble Hornets "perdidos" — Brian, Sarah, Seth, Alex, o cualquier combinación de las de arriba. **Esta no es la primera o la última vez que totheark se refiere a "nosotros": también lo usó en Messages y Entry ######. *El mensaje general del vídeo parece animar a Jay a volver a la casa, o a no dejar la búsqueda. **La escena del hombre que parece que va a vomitar, y que luego es manipulada para que no lo haga, podría ser que totheark estuviera diciendo "I know you want to give this up, but don't" (Sé que quieres dejarlo, pero no lo hagas). *Las imágenes de personas en bicicletas podría estar diciendo a Jay que siguiera adelante, o que las cosas están en marcha. **La escena de las bicicletas es de la Exposición Universal de San Francisco de 1915. *El 12 de Enero del 2010 a las 18:11, en la cuenta de twitter Marble Hornets, Jay comentó lo siguiente: "No me gusta el hecho de que diga "nosotros" en el vídeo" Relación con Otros Vídeos *El hecho de que el hombre es un marinero podría estar relacionado con el vídeo Messages de totheark. *El "Wake up" (Despierta) del vídeo podría estar relacionado con la imagen de twitter El 17 de Noviembre del 2010, la tercera de las tres misteriosas. Tiene un "WAKE up" escrito al revés. *El texto blanco usado para "Return to us" es de la misma medida y fuente que Jay usa en todas sus entrys. **Esto ha llevado a algunos a especular que totheark es la otra personalidad de Jay. **También podría ser un insulto o un golpe de parte de TTA, imitando el estilo de Jay par molestarle. Especulaciones *"aiatiwnguoryrarialv" es un anagrama para "awaiting your arrival" (esperando a tu llegada). ~ Username pkticker en marblehornets.wikidot.com *La pantalla en negro con el texto en blanco "Return to us" (vuelve con nosotros) están hechas con la misma fuente que, y se parece mucho, a los títulos de las Entrys de J. ~''username unknown en marblehornets.wikidot.com'' **Esa fuente es Arial, una de las fuentes más universales. Aunque, la similitud a las fuentes de J son deliberadas. ~''FekketCantenel en marblehornets.wikidot.com'' *Al final del vídeo se ve una imagen de un operator symbol en una pared roja, seguramente la torre roja. -''IsaacChai en marblehornets.wikidot.com'' Galería Wake Up twitter.jpg|Imagen de Twitter subida por (totheark?) al twitter de Marble Hornets. Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/attention (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Totheark_Videos#Attention (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/7675543959 (Traducido) Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Respuestas de Totheark Categoría:Línea del tiempo